Lockout
by sour-cherry-scones
Summary: A Snowbaz fanfic. Baz and Simon are locked out together for the night because they didn't make it back in before the drawbridge went up. I was inspired by 'Secrets, Stars and Aero bars' fanfic snippet in 'Fangirl'.
1. Chapter 1

"Aleister Crowley, Snow," Baz snarks sharply. "Fucking of course you would get us locked out for the night. Of bloody course." He's pacing around angrily. We were out here arguing and I didn't realize the drawbridge was going up. He turned around and started walking away, so I grabbed his arm and kept shouting at him - I didn't realize he was trying to get back into school before the drawbridge went up. He's still muttering angrily now, but more to himself, just wandering around with his head in his hands. He circles back around to me and says, "Bloody hell, Snow. Do you have a plan?"

"No," I utter, defeated. "I'm sorry Baz," I say looking down at the ground. I don't want to look up again and see all the anger in his eyes, They're all stormy grey and emotive and it's just too much.

"Shit, Snow. Shit, shit, shit. We're gonna be stuck out here all night now, because of you. I can't believe you didn't notice the drawbridge going up. What kind of idiot are you?" He's really pissed off, and I'm honestly wondering if I'm going to survive the night out here with him. He seems in a very murderous mood. I sit down under a yew tree, leaning back against its trunk and sighing heavily; the branches are surrounding me, lengthy and twisting like they're reaching out to grab me. _What have I done?_

Baz disappeared for a while, but he's back now, along with a variety of fruits and mysterious looking plants. He wriggles his cupped hands so that the contents slide into a pile on the ground.

"What's that," I ask.

"Food." He says bluntly.

"Why? And did you get that from the Wavering Wood? Is that even safe?" I ask him skeptically.

"Yes. Christ, Snow, it's safe. It's not a bloody radioactive forest!" He looks exasperated, his hair is all loose and messy, and he's sitting all bent over, elbows on the ground, chin in his palms. "And I got them because I know you can't go thirty minutes without eating." He shoots a look at me.

"Hey!" I complain. "I don't eat every thirty minutes!"

"Alright then," he says, "an hour." I frown at him. "Just be happy I gathered some food. If you'd gone to do it yourself you wouldn't have half a clue what was edible and what wasn't." He's right, so I just mutter a nearly inaudible "thanks" and grab what looks like a brown pear and gobble it. Then I take another and a handful of mysterious berries and eat those too.

It's getting dark, so the stars are starting to glitter the sky. It's kind of nice, just being out here in the semi-darkness, the trees surrounding us, the air sweet and mossy, a blanket of quiet over the place. Even Baz was oddly pleasant tonight- getting me food and all. It's different, but I like it; I could get used to this.

Baz is leaning against the other side of the tree now, a stash of mushrooms at his side. I'm just leaning against the thick trunk, eyes closed, hugging my blazer tighter around myself. I can hear Baz eating quietly behind me. My hand is resting in my pocket, and when I wriggle it I can feel something with thin and foily edges in there. I pull it out and see its a mint Aero bar I had in there from a couple of days ago, so I open it up, tear a piece off and lean around the trunk to ask Baz if he wants any. It's only fair - he went and gathered food.

"What the hell Snow?!" He says upon seeing my head popped around the trunk. He turns his face away from mine and pushes me. I'm surprised by the sudden anger over nothing, but then again it's Baz, so I'm not really _that_ surprised.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a bit of mint Aero," I say once I've been pushed back around to the other side of the tree, "seeing you gathered food and all."

"Don't tell me it's been in your pocket for a week," he snarks back.

"Well… a couple of days," I reply.

"That's disgusting, Snow."

"So, I take it you don't want any."

"That's right." I stop talking and pop a bit of Aero into my mouth, but I'm curious about the harsh reaction earlier so I enquire. "What was with the pushing before, Baz?"

"Nothing," he says.

"Hmm."

I lean back and curl up into a ball, closing my eyes. The sound of Baz' breathing is enough to send me soundly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of scuffling. I sit up abruptly, opening my eyes to see it's still dark. The scuffling continues, and I can hear that it is coming from somewhere in the trees, behind where Snow and I have slept. I look around and, as I'm scanning the treeline, I see a glowing pair of eyes peeking out of the trees.

"Snow!" I shake his shoulders and he jolts out of his soft snoring.

"What," he says, still bleary with sleep.

"There's something in the trees," I get on my feet, swaying a bit from sleepiness, "get up."

"Oh, Baz," he groans, "I'm sure it's nothing. It'll be fine." He closes his eyes again, but then the thing in the trees makes a 'mroooaaarrr' kind of sound, and he scrambles up, his sword in his hand a moment later. Then we just stand there, unmoving - him with his sword poised for battle, myself with my wand - like we're posing for a photoshoot.

"Baz?" He whispers. "Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to do something." He has a point, but I'm (not that I'd admit it to him) starting to feel jittery and nervous, and I don't actually fancy going to provoke the thing.

"No," I reply quietly, "let's not give it the incentive to hurt us." The Wavering Wood is full of some freaky stuff, especially at night time - I know from experience.

The thing steps out now, revealing first a sharply clawed paw, then a furry cat face with pointed ears, and a slinky body. It's a bobcat, and oh - did I mention? IT'S GLOWING LIKE IT'S ON BLOODY FIRE AND IT'S STARTING TO RUN OUR WAY.

" **Hold your horses!"** I cast, but it only pauses for a minute, then keeps coming. " **Hold your horses!"** I bellow. Once again, just a pause and then it's running towards again, all harsh orange glow and evil eyes. I can't think of any other spells in the moment, and Simon looks terrified, just stood there poised to slice the cat's bloody head off, so I take his hand and start running. I'm so full of adrenaline and muddled that I don't even think about the fact that I'm holding his hand until he turns his head, still running beside me, and looks up at me with an inquisitive look in his eyes. Shit, I've gone too far. But he's holding me tightly, like he might never let it go, so I don't let go. I just keep running. We're running horizontally since we can't get back in past the drawbridge, and we've come a fair way. I'm panting when we stop. I look around quickly and I can't see the orange glow of the bobcat at all. We're safe. It's cold and the stars are still out, and the grass painted with dew. It's beautiful. I turn to Simon and he says my name, a soft, scared look in his eyes.

"Baz," he says, "what was that?"

"I don't know," I say, "but I've sure never seen it before, and boy have I seen a lot of freaky things in the Wood."

"When it was getting closer to me," he's looking right into my eyes, "I could feel the heat coming off it, like it really was on fire. I don't know why I froze, but, thank you for saving me." _Saving him. Me, saving Simon Snow._ He looks so sincere, and he's still grasping my hand, and I just want to kiss him so badly. He's standing there in front of me with his blue eyes and golden curls and freckled, tawny skin and I just think " _Do it Baz. Kiss him. You've wanted to do it all this time, so just do it. Kiss him._ " But I don't. Because _he_ kisses _me_. He's warm and he's right there in all his adorable, unabashedly _Simon bloody Snow_ -ness. He's kissing me and I can hardly believe it. After all this time of wanting it, it's finally happening and I feel like I'm floating through the beautiful darkness up with the stars. I'm in an entirely different place, a new one, and it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. _Simon bloody Snow._ He breaks away, and I smile so brightly; he does too. I allow myself to look into his eyes adoringly, and lean in to kiss him again, because after all this time he kissed me, and I am no longer afraid. _Simon Snow, I love you_.


End file.
